Unforgettable Album
by shay.shay1275
Summary: Skits of my favorite songs and they are acted out by my favorite charcters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something new I wanted to try, the next chapters in this "Story" are skits of songs I picked out for some of my favorite characters or songs. I will post the artist and name of the song. Read, enjoy, and Review.**

**Song: Dance in the Dark**

**Aritist: Lady Gaga**

* * *

She absolutely hated it when they fought, he always started it; always finished it. Not tonight though, no, tonight she finished it. She was tired of being called a mess and a tramp. She felt some much anger inside, as she sipped her drink. Her girlfriends tried to cheer her up but they hadn't suceeded. Thats when she heard the song playing, something inside of her yearned to be out there on the floor. She downed her drink, and walked out to the middle of the floor.

She threw her head up towards the ceiling, laughing, as she started dancing. All the while singing along with the music:

_"Silicone, slaine, poison, inject me baby. _

_I'm a free bitch,_

_I'm a free bitch_

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track_

_She won't walk away; but she won't look back._

_She looks good but her boyfriend she's a mess._

_She's a mess, she's a mess, _

_Now the girl is stressed, _

_she's a mess, she's a mess_

_she's a mess, she's a mess_

_Baby love to dance in the dark,_

_cause when he's looking; she falls apart_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Baby love to dance in the dark, _

_cause when he's looking; she falls apart,_

_baby love to dance, love to dance in the dark_

_Run, run, her kiss is a vampire grin,_

_the moon lights her way; while she's howlin' at him,_

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp,_

_She's a tramp, she's a vamp, _

_But she still does her dance._

_She's a tramp, she's a vamp,_

_but she still kills the dance._

_Baby love to dance in the dark,_

_cause when he's looking; she falls apart_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Baby love to dance in the dark, _

_cause when he's looking; she falls apart,_

_baby love to dance, love to dance in the dark_

_'Maryln, Judy, S-s-sylvia,_

_tell him how you feel girls._

_Work you blonde; _

_Bennet Ramsey will haunt like _

_Liberace._

_Find your freedom in the music,_

_Find your Jesus, find your cupid._

_You will never fall apart, _

_Diana your still in our hearts._

_Never let you fall apart, _

_together we'll dance in the dark.'_

_Baby love to dance in the dark,_

_cause when he's looking; she falls apart_

_Baby love to dance in the dark_

_Baby love to dance in the dark, _

_cause when he's looking; she falls apart,_

_baby love to dance, love to dance in the dark_

She had forgotten how nice it felt to just let go and dance the night away. She opened her eyes, and made a decision. From that point on, she would Dance In The Dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you were gay, a skit preformed but Sonic and Shadow=]]**

**Authors note: Open a tab, and go listen to this song while you read this, you will unnderstand better. The song is If you were gay, by Avenue Q.**

_

* * *

_

Sonic: Ah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book. "Broadway Musicals Of The 1940's". No roomate to bother me, how could it get any better than this?

_Shadow: Oh, hi Sonic!_

_Sonic: Hi Shadow_

_Shadow: Hey Sonic, you'll never _

_guess what happened to me on the _

_subway this morning. _

_This guy was smiling at me and talking to me._

_Sonic: Thats very interesting_

_Shadow: He was being real friendly_

_And I think he was coming on to me._

_I think he might've thought I was gay_

_Sonic: Ahem, so why are you telling me this?_

_Why should I care? I don't care._

_What did you have for lunch today._

_Shadow: Oh, you don't all defensive about it, Sonic-_

_Sonic: I'm NOT getting defensive._

_What do I care about some gay you met?_

_I am trying to read._

_Shadow: Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Sonic._

_I just think it's something we should be able to talk about._

_Sonic: I do not want to talk about it, Shadow._

_This conversation is over._

_Shadow: Yeah, but, Sonic_

_Sonic: OVER!_

_*Music starts playing*_

_Shadow: Well, okay, but just so you know._

*Shadow starts singing*

If you were gay

That'd be okay.

I mean, cause, hey,

I'd like you anyway.

Because you see,

If it were me,

I would feel free,

to say that I was gay.

(But I'm not gay)

_Sonic talking: Shadow please, I am trying to read...WHAT?_

*Shadow starts singing, once again*

If you were queer,

_Sonic: Ahh Shadow!_

I'd still be here

_Sonic: Shadow, I am trying to read this book._

Year after year,

_Sonic: Shadow!_

Because your dear to me

_Sonic: Argh!_

And I know that you

_Sonic: What?_

Would accept me top.

_Sonic: I would?_

If I told you today,

'Hey guess what? I'm gay!'

(But I'm not gay)

I'm happy just being with you,

_Sonic: High Button Shoes, Pal Joey.._

So what should it

Matter to me

What you do in bed

with guys?

_Sonic: Shadow that is gross!_

Not it's not!

If you were gay

I'd shout hurray!

_Sonic: I am NOT listening_

And here I'd stay

_Sonic: Lalalalala_

But I wouldn't get

in your way

_Sonic: AHHHHH!_

You can count on me

to always be

beside you everyday day

to tell you it's okay

you were just born that way.

And as they say 'it's in your DNA'

YOUR GAY!

_Sonic: BUT I'M NOT GAY!_

_Shadow: If you were gay_

_Sonic: ARGH!_


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha stood there awaiting his brother. Sesshomaru had called him here, in this vacant lot for some reason. He hadn't said what the reason was but InuYasha was sure he would tell him soon enough. He looked around and saw his brother walking towards him.

"Sesshomaru, why have you called me here?"

"Because, little brother, I have something to say to you."

"And what is that?"

_*Over head lights come on and Sesshomaru takes a weird stance*_

_Your ganna need a body bag,_

_I'll break bones you didn't know you had_

_When I'm done, there will be nothing left of you_

_for your friends to hold on to, when they _

_find you cold and blue tonight..._

_Face down in a parking lot! _

_Next time around, think about what you say  
before you run your mouth.  
Cause you're all alone and you're nothing  
without your friends now.  
You can tell the pavement what you really said  
but I already know.  
You got another thing coming if you think you're walking home._

This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide

You're gonna need a bodybag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done there will be nothing left of you  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight,  
face down in a parking lot.

Here's a question.  
What do you do when you're all alone  
and you have nowhere to run to, swear I'll find you.  
And this is what I'll do; I'll take it slow (I'll take it slow)  
just to let you know that we're not playing, you're not walking home.

This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide

You're gonna need a bodybag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done there will be nothing left of you  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight,  
face down in a parking lot.

Did you think that you had something to prove,  
well you do yea, you do yea.  
Did you think that you had nothing to lose,  
well you do so you think you're walking home.

This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide

You're gonna need a bodybag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done there will be nothing left of you  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight...

(Next time around, think about what you say  
before you run your mouth.  
Cause you're all alone and you're nothing  
without your friends now)

You're gonna need a bodybag,  
I'll break bones you didn't know you had.  
When I'm done there will be nothing left of you  
for your friends to hold on to  
when they find you cold and blue tonight,  
face down in a parking lot

* * *

**Song: Body Bag**

**Artist: Hit the Lights**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eve was watching Shadow, closely and carefully. Not sure if her feelings where betraying her or not. She knew Micheal would be home soon, and Claire and Shane were in the bedroom, doing god knows what! But she was all alone in the living room, with a cute guy, with an amazing name! He was looking at her with sweet eyes, then music started playing from the stero. She recognized the song, she sighed, and started swaying. Shadow walked to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, but couldn't stop him from placing his hands on her waist. They started dancing, all the while, both mumbling the words:**

_I never want to see you lonely again_  
_Cause I know, life is to love forever_  
_When I see you standing all alone in the wind_  
_I believe we can fly, so high above_  
_You know I always ask for more emotion _  
_Oh, whenever there's a night you need love_  
_Call my name and to you I'll run_  
_Feeling in a heart, wild and young_  
_Passion making two into one_  
_Whenever there's a night you need love_  
_I will make it shine like the sun_  
_Sometimes I reach to touch you again_  
_And I know, the spirit will live forever_  
_Now I want you as my lover and my friend_  
_Cause I know in time we can fly sky high above_  
_You know I always ask for more emotion_  
_Oh, whenever there's a night you need love_  
_Call my name and to you I'll run_  
_Feeling in a heart, wild and young_  
_Passion making two into one_  
_Whenever there's a night you need love_  
_I will make it shine like the sun_  
_And the magic can come alive _  
_Only time will tell who cast the spell of love_  
_Always give for love_  
_Whenever there's a night you need love_  
_Call my name and to you I'll run_  
_Feeling in a heart, wild and young_  
_Passion making two into one_  
_Whenever there's a night you need love_  
_Whenever there's a night you need love_Song: Whenever There's A Night

* * *

Artist: Mike Reno


	5. Chapter 5

**Song: Hey Juliet**

**Artist: LMNT**

* * *

Shadow was sitting at his desk awaiting the teacher; when she walked in. The girl he'd been crushing on all year, the one who sat behind him, Songo, the girl of his dreams. He'd been planning to talk to her, but today something changed. He stood up, and turned to look at her. She stared back at him, and he smiled.

_*Music starts playing, out of no where.*_

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet


	6. Chapter 6

**Song: Wake up call**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

* * *

Oh Songo was so mad, she couldn't stand that two-timing Monk! She had already trashed the whole room, everything was out of order, there was glass on the floor, she had broken the mirror. She quickly ran to the stero, and pressed play. She almost screamed when the song started playing, the song was talking about how she felt! Only in a reversed point of view, she turned around and started singing with the song:

_I didn't hear what you were saying._  
_I live on raw emotion baby_  
_I answer questions never maybe_  
_And I'm not kind if you betray me._  
_So who the hell are you to say we_  
_Never would have made it babe._

_[Bridge]_

_If you needed love_  
_Well then ask for love_  
_Could have given love_  
_Now I'm taking love_  
_And it's not my fault_  
_Cause you both deserve_  
_What is coming now_  
_So don't say a word_

_[Chorus]_

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_Come around here? I don't think so._

_[Breakdown]_

_Would have bled to make you happy_  
_You didn't need to treat me that way_  
_And now you beat me at my own game_  
_And now I find you sleeping soundly_  
_And your lovers screaming loudly_  
_Hear a sound and hit the ground_

_[Bridge]_

_If you needed love_  
_Well then ask for love_  
_Could have given love_  
_Now I'm taking love_  
_And it's not my fault_  
_Cause you both deserve_  
_What's coming now_

_So don't say a word_

_[Chorus]_

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_Come around here?_  
_I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

_[Breakdown]_

_I'm so sorry darling_  
_Did I do the wrong thing?_  
_Oh, what was I thinking?_  
_Is his heart still beating?_

_Woah oh ohh_

_[Chorus]_

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call_  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_  
_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._  
_Six foot tall_  
_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_  
_He won't come around here anymore_  
_No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)_  
_I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)_  
_I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)_  
_Care about me? I don't feel so bad._  
_Wake up call _  
_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_  
_Don't you care about me anymore?_


End file.
